Bob le lama
by ViVa La DuVe
Summary: Histoire absurde pour le bon plaisirs des morceaux de cerveaux que l'on n'utilise que très rarement. Bob le lama, expliqué par moi moi moi moi et moi. En fait... lisez ... comprennez... et soyez tromatisés


Dans le cadre de mon cours d'anglais de secondaire cinq, il fallait, pour la pratique d'examen, écrire un texte comportant plusieurs temps de verbe différents. Le contexte et la crédibilité de notre texte (écrit en double étant donné que ce n'était qu'une pratique) étaient à notre guise. Voilà donc le fruit de mes efforts traduit en français et modifié par moi.

Bob le lama (alias l'agace story…)  
-En collaboration avec Jessie P.-Laflamme-

Il était une fois au Mexique (petit clin d'œil discret à Johnny Depp!) un lama qui s'adonnait aux plaisirs de la réparation d'une auto de type chrysler concorde bleue. Celle-ci était brisée à cause d'un terrible accident cataclysmatique qui lui était arrivé : un papillon avait happé de plein fouet le pare-brise. Ce papillon n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait qualifier comme étant un simple insecte (Je crois que ce n'est tout simplement pas un insecte mais un genre d'oiseau nain en fait… mais je garde ma découverte…) non non non ! Ce papillon se nommait Jean-Guy (clin d'œil discret à mon oncle tatoueur qui au fond n'a rien à voir avec ce vulgaire papillon mais qui mérite un clin d'œil discret comme Johnny Depp!) et qui voulait se présenter pour devenir the NEXT MEXICO IDOL (voyez l'intensité des lettres majuscules ouuuuaaah!!) Mais ce concept d'émission n'existait point encore alors il se contentait d'appliquer pour le poste de NEXT AMERICAN IDOL! Donc, il s'en allait comme ça… ou serait-ce comme ça… ha pi fuck comme ça (haaa clin d'œil discret aux chick'n swell… de grands hommes …!) Bref il s'en allait au Canada pour donner son nom, car je vous le rappelle même si je l'ai dit voilà quelques centimètre ou kilomètre (tout dépendamment du zoom de votre interface d'internet!) cet oiseau que je qualifie de taille ridicule, voulait devenir le NEXT AMERICAN IDOL! Malheureusement, comme tout le monde le sait, en fait…. moi je le sais et je ne le sais pas pour vous mais bon, les papillons sont des êtres barbares et, cela va de soi, quand on est barbare on ne peut posséder le sens de l'observation! Il s'arrêta alors pour demander son chemin à nul autre que FLASH MCQUEEN! (écrit en majuscule pour ''faker'' une grosse voix!) Jean-Guy et Flash Mcqueen étaient de bonnes connaissances vu qu'ils faisaient parti du même club d'alcooliques anonymes, mais hélas, Mister Mcc Queen était de nature saoule en ce moment. Il lui donna donc le chemin pour se rendre à Las Végas! Jean-Guy aimait bien cette ambiance plutôt lumineuse, il décida donc de rester et de jouer aux slot machines. Après que Jean-Guy eut gaspillé tout l'argent que sa mère insecte lui eut donné pour acheter un panier de tartinades et de Pepsi pour mère grand, il lui vint des visions suicidaires. C'est pourquoi il décida de se jeter devant le premier véhicule doté de roues… quatre de préférence (C'est plutôt utile de posséder des roues… quand on est un véhicule ! Car vous savez, le monde des véhicule est un monde assez axée sur les apparences… très dur à y vivre …)

Revenons donc à notre ami lama, celui-ci se nomme BOB et ce nom a une histoire-touchante-mais-aussi-d'un-ennui-tellement-déconcertant…. C'est pour cela que je me sens obligée de vous la raconter en détails! Sa mère, une belle grande joviale sympathique jument aux tendances ninfo, travaillait dans un magasin de sous-marins nucléaires jaunes et cette dernière avait l'habitude de passer ses pauses à jouer au ''aki'' avec ses amis et ils adoraient jouer au jeux Bob vous savez… Cet amour inconditionnel du ''aki'' l'a même amené à marier le champion mondial de ''aki'' JOE THE SHEAP (traduction : Joe le/la/les moutons). de cet amour est né la race des lamas. C'est pour cela que tout le monde aime Bob… c'est le premier… Bob c'est un vrai de vrai… et il a des réers…

En fait, cette histoire n'est tout simplement pas la vraie que je voulais partager avec vous cher public de 1-2 lecteurs. Non, cela était pour mettre un peu de fantaisie dans mon texte, voici alors la vraie histoire. Guétano, un ancien professeur de chant d'église, déménageait au Mexique. Celui-ci quittait sa patrie natale étant donné qu'il ne trouvait plus l'étincelle dans le domaine du musical religieux. Il était à bout de se faire pointer du doigt et de faire rire la population avec son handicap : son cancer des coudes (en effet… seul touché de ce drôle de cancer qui ne fait pas mourir la personne, mais qui fait mourir de rire l'entourage, il ne pouvait plier ses coudes). Cet homme cancéreux au niveau de la jonction du haut des bras et des avant-bras était un grand ''tripeux'' de loterie, d'où son amour inconditionnel pour l'honorable Yves Corbeil et sa fabuleuse roue de fortune. Guétano rêvait d'un monde meilleur… un monde où Yves Corbeil détiendrait le contrôle total… un monde où Yves Corbeil détiendrait la place de BOB PARKER dans le show THE PRICE IS RIGHT (tutututuuuuu tutututuuuuuuu tutututuutuuutuuuu tututututtututtututututtutututu) C'est pourquoi Guétano s'en alla à une audition pour jouer dans un film au Mexique (endroit très tendance…) avec Yves Corbeil. Pour impressionner les juges de l'audition, il inventa une histoire comme quoi il avait été artiste professionnel ''faiseux'' de sous-marins et qu'il prévoyait investir dans une compagnie de chaussures de crocodiles horribles pouvant tuer les yeux, une valeur sure à l'époque. Malheureusement (heureusement), lui et Yves ne furent pas choisis pour la simple et bonne raison que Chuck Norris avait passé l'audition et a réussi à rafler tous les rôles (merci Chuck!). Guétano et Yves firent donc du terrorisme dans les fast-foods et essayèrent de faire de la peine à Bob en lui volant ses pogos, mais ceux-ci ne savaient pas que Bob est gay et il surveille alors son alimentation pour plaire à son compagnon de vie, donc il se foutait de ses pogos. Guétano, triste de toute sa vie, changea son nom et déménagea à East Broughton… et à ce qu'on dit, il serait un genre de Ti-Mine-en-chef… peut-être un grade dans l'armé… ou serait-ce tiré du surnom Ti-Mine (composante de l'ADN)…. surnom de ses élèves… personne ne le sait…

Voyez à quel point j'exploitais le Mexique... quelque chose me porte à croire que je voulaiS valoriser cet endroit car j'appréhendais la pandémie… non mais pauvre eux! Même plus le droit de frotter des cochons sans courir un risque… OÙ EST LA JUSTICE HEEEEYAA! Haha! Bon eh bien… donnez moi vos commentaires, vos appréciations et dites moi à quel point vous êtes traumatisés sur une échelle de 1 à 37.62… =)


End file.
